The Pains of Bella Swan
by girlwiththeorangepurse
Summary: Bella Swan has suffered for many years, now it's Edward's turn and he caused the pain for himself.


**Hi everyone! I have been thinking about this one-shot for a couple of weeks! Yay! Tell me what you think. I don't own Twilight.**

**By the way I am sorry for not doing anything for a while, here's why:** **I tried out for the synchronized ice skating team. This may sound easy but, there was so much pressure, one girl began crying in the middle of the try outs because she thought she did something wrong.**

**I had an ice skating competetion (guess who got first place!). 3 months of hard work paid off :D ** **I**

** passed another level now I'm in Freestyle 5 ice skating. **

**I had a speech meet.**

**Life.**

**The Pains of Bella Swan**

**EPOV**

**1st The Death of Renee and Charlie Swan** It had started out with a rainy night, like it usually is in Forks. Loud thunder and wind shook the foundations of every house. Charlie, his wife, Renee, and their daughter, Isabella, were driving through this terrible storm. A deer had run out in the middle of the road, but through the wet windshield Charlie saw the deer all too late. He had tried to swerve, instead he had run off the road.

The only survivor was Isabella Swan, my best friend since I was born. I visited her in the hospital after the accident. She had been crying and she looked so worn down, with cuts and bruises all over her arms and face. I had tried to comfort Bella as best I could... I ended up being shoved out of the room by the doctor.

She was going to move in with us, meaning me, my mother, father, and sister. Bella's parents had said in their will if any thing were to happen to them, Bella would be placed in our care. Those first few weeks had been hard on Bella, she would scream all night, in her sleeep, wouldn't eat, and would wrap her arms around herself. It was sad and ate me to the core, watching my best friend suffer.

Though, I remember the one time she had actually gotten mad at me. I had asked her why she was so upset, her parents wern't exactly the best parents. Every so often her mother would get drunk and her father wouldn't let her do anything fun. Bella had screamed at me, telling me I didn't know what I was talking about... that I had no I dea what she was going through.

**2nd The Bullies**

After Bella's parents had died people decided to pick on her. I think it was mostly because of her size. No, she wasn't fat, in fact she was tiny, thin, fragile looking. The weaker prey.

Every once in a while she'd come home with a bloody lip or nose. The worst wounds, though, were inside. My girlfriend, Tanya, was the worst. She'd come and grab Bella by the hair and have her friends, which, sadly, were all my friends come and punch her.

I tried my best to talk them out of it, but I couldn't let them know I was friends with her. I'd get bullied and suffer, better one than the both of us. Bella understood why I couldn't outright defend her. She was nice and quiet like that. Not really much of a fighter at all.

My friends had been friends with me even though I was geeky and nerdy. With glasses and everything. They had seen potential in me and built me up, given me a make over of sorts. I became the king of the school because of them. To them, Bella was just one of the lowest of their classmates.

I felt honored to be chosen by them and felt bad for Bella because she didn't have enough of a potential. Sometimes I broke plans with her to hang out with them, I knew I had hurt her every time I did that, but I was her only friend. She would always be one step behind me.

**3rd Seeing Me Reject Her**

One day, like usual, I had walked out of the car first while Bella waited for me to enter the school before getting out. No one knew that Bella was living with me, in fact they didn't know where she lived. They didn't have it in them to care.

The school silented when I entered, not in a good way. Tanya approached me. "Michelle said that she saw you and Isabella together at old Chief's house last night. What are you doing with her?" Tanya sneered.

I was frozen for a second. Come up with a lie, come up wit a lie. "I have no idea what your talking about, why would I be with her? Smella, hah, she's just a freak with no daddy to protect her anymore."

"I told you!" Tanya screamed turning toward the girl who I presumed was Michelle.

That night Bella wouldn't even look at me. I eventually figured out that she had heard everything I had said about her. I banged on her door, telling her it wasn't true. But eventually gave up, I knew she would get over it tommorow. Then, she'd be following me around like a puppy, as usual. I was wrong she din't speak to me after that, at least not willingly. I never realized what I had until I lost it.

**The Pains of Edward Cullen**

** 1st Bella's Wedding**

I had gotten the invatation for Bella's Wedding on May 9th. When I opened it up something inside of me just broke. I cried, as ashamed I am to say it, I cried for a day.

The letter had read:

You are welcomed to the marriage of Isabella Swan and Jacob Black July 11 Forks, Washington 12:00-9:00 P.S.

Edward, I really hope you come. I'm sorry for the way things turned out between us and I hope you'll be Jacob's best man... as a peace offering. Love, Bella

I had agreed to becoming her fiance's best man. I wanted to see her one last time, before she was married. I missed out on most of her life, I wasn't ever going to miss out on this part.

**In Forks, Washington**

"Edward, I'm so glad you came!" Alice, my sister, wrapped her arms around my neck. Her husband, Jasper, stood behind her silently. "You have to see Bella, she has grown up so much!"

I nodded happily. I would love to see Bella. Alice led me in to her house and upstairs to her guest bedroom. Telling me that Bella would be here in ten minutes. A loud knock came from downstairs. "Hello, hello!" a fimalliar voice called. My feet raced down stairs to see her.

"Edward!" Bella was even more beautiful than when I last saw her, her hair had become darker, she had gained some needed wieght, and her smile became even more perfect. Bella threw her arms around me. Behind her in walked a young man around my age and extremely tall.

"Edward, meet Jacob."

"Nice to meet you." I shook his hand firmly.

"As to you." This was just the begining to the fight, that I had fought for the weeek after this, that he had won.

**The Day of the Wedding**

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you," I said grabbing Bella's hand to pull her to a more private place. "One second, Edward." Bella and I had grown closer over this last than we had ever been.

Sadly, I realized all too late that I loved Bella. Not a petty love, but my heart was consumed with my love for her... and she was to be married today. My heart was being torn out bit by bit every second she did not know.

"I need to tell you this now," I told her looking her straight in the eye. "I love you, I always have, but had a funny way of showing it. This is true love... I know this."

She froze and, after a moment of thinking. "What do you want me to do? I'm getting married today!"

"Please, just give me a chance, I can prove it to you! Jacob is not the one for you. I am. Take me, not him."

Her eyes hardened. "No. You can't make me do this on my wedding day. You are all too late. " Bella's words tore my heart out, leaving a gaping whole in my chest. She was right though, I treated her like a piece of crap on the side of the road. She turned to walk away. "Don't speak of this to anyone."

I stood behind Jacob, forcing a smile as Bella had her eyes on Jacob walking down the aisle. The vows were said and my heart, which had been torn out was being shred into peices, someone was punching me in the stomach each time a vow was spoken.

I was dazed throughout the reception and wished well to the happy couple. I was standing the house the wedding was being held at as Bella stepped out of the bathroom, preparing to leave. She walked by me like I didn't exist.

"Bella?" She stopped, but didn't say anything. "Can you answer me one thing? Did you ever love me?"

She began to walk away, but I heard a whisper. "Yes, always will."

** Review! What do you think?**


End file.
